


Glory Days

by niijimas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Anxiety, with a brief mention of Rise Kujikawa because I can do whatever I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijimas/pseuds/niijimas
Summary: Five times Makoto & Akira "parent" Futaba.Sometimes, with a little help from their friends.





	Glory Days

Futaba will not drop the whole "Thieves of Justice" thing. 

Akira understands where she's coming from, he does. They were a team, responsible for changing corrupt hearts and saving society. And they aren't anymore, with everyone's schedules they're barely more than part-time friends.

Everyone else understands. It's just Futaba.

"I don't understand why we can't just try?"

Akira drums his fingers against the steering wheel, taking a breath and adjusting his mirror. "You know why."

"No, I don't! It seems stupid."

"You know it's too risky."

Futaba slumps in the backseat, winding the window down with a little more aggression than is necessary. 

"It seems stupid." she says again. 

Akira sighs, signalling his left turn and waiting for the light to change. 

"It may seem stupid, but this is how it has to be."

"It's not fair!" She yells, slamming her hands into the back of the passenger seat.

Akira's head snaps to Makoto just as she looks up from her phone, eyebrows dropping more with each passing second. 

"Futaba-" he warns.

His sentence starts and dies in his throat as Makoto rounds the chair, seatbelt straining with her new sitting position. He watches in the mirror as Futaba slumps down further, avoiding the gaze now burning in her direction.

"Are you twelve?"

Eyes snapping up, Futaba scowls.

"No."

"Then why are you acting like a twelve year old? Throwing a temper tantrum in the backseat?"

Akira has to suppress a chuckle at the tone Makoto is sporting. One he, ironically, hasn't heard since their escapades in the Metaverse.

"I'm sorry," Futaba mumbles, hands toying idly with her headphone cable. "I just miss what we used to do. We never even see the others anymore."

"That's more my fault than anyone else's," Akira whispers, taking his turn at last before pulling into the car park. Makoto turning in her chair once more, hand coming to rest where his hand sits on the wheel, watches him intently. "Between looking after Leblanc, managing the finances and keeping on top of studying, I just haven't had time to get hold of them properly."

"I've been lax too with studying for the Sergeants exam, it's alright, they understand." Makoto interrupts, running her fingers soothingly across his knuckles. 

"It's not. We should make more of an effort to stay in touch with them, I know they all have really exciting things going on."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown a tantrum." Futaba cuts in. "I can get in touch with them myself, I guess it just feels strange without all of us together."

Makoto turns back, throwing her a sad smile before leaning a hand back to squeeze her knee. "Maybe we should have them all over for dinner soon, it's no mementos adventure but at least we'll be together?"

Futaba perks at this, sitting up straighter in her chair, beaming at Akira from where he watches her in the mirror.

"I know Ann is back in Shibuya next week, her international modelling tour has just come to a close." Makoto adds.

"Yeah, Ryuji did mention he was free next week too, he's been dying to try the new coffee we have in." Akira smiles.

"It's settled then! Dinner next week. I'll text Haru and Yusuke now!"

The low tone of Futaba typing travels to the front of the car, her quiet giggle whenever her text tone dings doing well at easing the atmosphere.

"That was well done, crisis averted." Akira whispers to Makoto, who leans over to place a kiss on his cheek before resting her forehead against his temple. 

\----

"She can't go." Makoto drops the jug in the sink with a crash, attempting to signal her displeasure. 

Akira had grown to understand the social cues surrounding Makoto, picking up instantly when she'd prefer a conversation to end. For someone so academically articulate, she struggled endlessly to express herself verbally without becoming overwhelmed.

(Makoto would argue that she knows very well how express herself, she just chooses physical exhibitors to save time.)

(Akira would vehemently disagree.)

"You're not giving her enough credit, she went to a comic-con six months ago and was absolutely fine."

Akira drags a cloth across the bar, Makoto lifting her mug when he reaches her station, allowing him to pass freely. He drops the cloth into the bucket on the floor and moves back toward her, gratefully accepting the coffee she hands him.

"She had three panic attacks on the plane over, and a further two when she reached the hotel."

Akira follows her path, joining her in "their booth", something they had adopted after their first date. 

He tilts his head as he sits, challenging her stance. 

"It happened." Makoto insists. "I still have the text messages."

Sighing, he removes his glasses and wipes his eyes, frowning slightly when he looks up at Makoto smiling fondly. 

"I remember Sojiro doing that anytime we made too much noise in here." she says quietly.

"Don't try and change the subject," He places his glasses back before continuing, "I know it happened, but I also know she recovered well and had a wonderful time."

"She cried when she came home, she didn't leave the house for three days." Makoto argues.

"She had jet lag."

"She had an anxiety attack!" she settles back against the booth with a loud huff, hands toying with her coffee cup. 

Akira waves a hand dismissively. "It's silly to withhold these things from her, she's nineteen Mako," He leans out of the booth before yelling. "You can go Futaba, make sure you pack properly!"

A distant shout from upstairs echoes through Leblanc. "Thanks, Akira!" 

"No you cannot go, Futaba!" Makoto yells in response, sighing heavily when the sounds of a suitcase echo down the stairs and pointing at Akira. "You need to tell her she can't go."

A quiet laugh from Akira makes her smile slightly as he slips out of the booth, walking around to her side.

"Though... I suppose she did have fun last time, and Yusuke will meet her on the other side." 

He places a kiss to the top of her head, humming lightly. "Top up?"

Her eyes drop closed for a second before she hands him her cup. "Blue mountain, please."

"Anything for you."

\----

Descending the stairs, animated conversation filters through the hall and Akira feels a pang of nostalgia. 

"...and I remember him accidentally sending a thumbs up!" he hears Ryuji laugh out before everyone else joins in.

Rounding the corner, the dim lights illuminate his friends, all of them gathered in one booth. They're sharing a set of appetisers, Makoto fixing up more food behind the bar while she listens in.

"No way! He's always acted so smooth." Futaba giggles, popping an olive in her mouth.

Akira rounds the bar, placing a jacket around Makoto's shoulders and a kiss to her temple. "What are they giggling about?" 

He feels her lean into the kiss before continuing her ministrations of chopping up the apple on the board. "Us. Or more, our relationship." 

He leans back slightly, hands remaining on her shoulders. 

"Futaba has a crush." Makoto adds, smile adorning her lips.

At the mention of her name, Futaba turns to where they stand behind the bar. 

"Before you say anything," she looks down at the table. "That's it. Just don't say anything."

The laughter picks up before Ann chimes in.

"Futaba-chan was just telling us about him! He sounds lovely."

Futaba pushes Ann lightly on the shoulder, but she just shrugs it off.

"He's apparently in her coding class, a real computer nerd." she adds, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Grinning, Akira releases Makoto and moves toward the booth, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Well, what's he like?"

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Futaba refuses to meet his gaze. "Fine."

Yusuke interrupts this time, chuckling lightly.

"Quite the descriptor Futaba, perhaps you could elaborate for those of us with a more...artistic disposition." 

"Yes Futaba-chan, how does he make you feel? Is it all butterflies and excitement?" Haru says, shuffling closer around the booth.

Futaba turns a deeper shade of red, scowling at them all. 

"I think he really likes me, and we watch the same shows, that's how we started talking."

Makoto approaches now, having finished adding the apple to their slowly cooking curry, winding an arm around Akira's waist, his arm coming to sit comfortably over her shoulders.

"Akira and I had very little in common before we began dating, it's good that the two of you have some common ground to connect over." she says encouragingly.

"Yeah, all these two had in common was how much they loved me!" Ryuji adds, leaning out of the booth to punch Akira's arm.

"Yes Ryuji," Makoto drolls. "the only reason we're together is because of you."

He punches the air animatedly, laughing. "I knew it! Ann, you owe me at least two hundred yen!"

Ann rounds on him from her seat in the booth, poking his shoulder. "Hey! I never agreed to that."

"I never agreed to that!" she insists, turning to Makoto and Akira.

Akira waves dismissively, turning to watch Makoto as she returns behind the bar.

"What's his name?" she calls from the kitchen.

"Masayo, he's a third year, like me." Futaba answers.

Makoto makes a noise of agreement from the kitchen before resuming her task, conversation picking up again, drifting into stories from Haru about her new coffee shop venture. Akira smiles fondly before moving into the kitchen, leaning against the corner of the walls opening.

"You're plotting something." he states.

Makoto's hands don't stop stirring the curry as she turns away, plucking a small jar of spices from the rack hanging on the back wall. She pops the lid, shaking them lightly into the mixture before turning and placing the jar back. He waits patiently before probing, "Makoto.."

"I'll run a background check-" she affirms, abandoning the spoon she's holding before turning to him. "But, I promise I won't do anything more than that."

"You'll always be the same Mako," Akira grins. "We're lucky to have you."

It was like using a cheat code, giving Makoto praise. She flushes red before resuming her efforts with the curry and waving him out of the kitchen. 

\----

Nothing works without Makoto.

They'd spent days confirming their itinerary for the trip, and then re-confirming. Travelling anywhere without Makoto was usually a disaster but it was especially chaotic with her missing their trip abroad due to an urgent work assignment at the precinct. It had taken nearly a week to pack, with Futaba changing her mind constantly on exactly which jacket would pair well with which t-shirt. 

"First impressions count, Akira!" she had exclaimed when he asked why it mattered.

It was supposed to be a nice, relaxing plane journey over to America. A non-connecting flight meant they'd be in the sky for nearly ten hours without a break, but it also meant not having to navigate crowds in between. Akira had contacted Ann for help with flights, her experience proving invaluable in getting them the best deal possible.  
Makoto had also picked up their tickets on her way home from the station, citing it was no trouble and Yusuke had even assured them he'd pick them up from the exit gate when they arrived. Getting on the plane should have been easy.

Should, being the operative word.

"I swear it was in here! I swear I packed it!"

Removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira clears his throat.

"Check once more but honestly Futaba, do you really need it?"

The scowl he receives answers his question twice over.

"If I don't have it with me, what will I have her sign!?" Futaba's voice begins to crack, her hands rifling through her bag with a sense of urgency once more.

"We can buy you a new CD when we reach the arena." he offers.

"Mine was a limited edition! She'll think I'm some NPC fan if I show up with a regular old copy!" she yells. "It's Rise Kujikawa!"

Placing his glasses back on his face, he takes the bag from where Futaba is emptying it. "Relax, if it isn't here, I can call Makoto." 

"There's no time! Our flight leaves in-" she unlocks her phone before brandishing it much too close to his face. "three hours!"

Squinting, head moving back out of reflex, Akira turns back to the bag, trying not to disturb the neatly folded clothes as he searches.

In his peripheral vision, he watches Futaba sink to the floor, knees up to her chest as she takes deep, shaky breaths. He can faintly hear her counting to ten and back again. "Shall I call Makoto?"

She shakes her head aggressively before dropping it to her knees. A muffled "No" comes from her small form before his hand comes into contact with something plastic and distinctly square.

Grinning, he squats next to Futaba.

"Breathe, it's okay." he pulls her arm gently before placing the CD in her shaking hands and running a hand soothingly down her back. "See, it's okay.

Futaba clutches the CD to her chest, taking a few deep breaths before regarding the post-it note attached. 

_"Don't forget this, you don't want to look like an NPC! Have a great time. Love Makoto." ___

Futaba smiles, tears pricking at her eyes, passing the post-it to Akira. "I wish she could have come with us. I know she's working but," 

He places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "We can video call her when we reach the hotel, I know she'll be happy to know we've made it safely."

Futaba nods, allowing Akira to pull her onto her feet. "We should go, sorry for..."

He waves her off, placing her clothes back into her bag before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on, you NPC, it's Rise Kujikawa!" 

"Oh please, I'm clearly the protagonist!" Futaba giggles. 

Her residual panic seemingly forgotten, she takes off running, calling out a "Race ya!" over her shoulder. 

Akira makes a mental note to text a "thank you" to Makoto before he takes off after her.

\----

"Sakura, Futaba!"

Akira watches as Futaba takes the large stage of Shujin Academy, smile painted across her face. With the crowds applause filling the room, he's grateful for Makoto leaning heavily against his right side, her hand on his back proving to be an invaluable anchor. 

"There she goes, officially a graduate" she calls to him over the crowd, eyes misty.

He turns back to the stage, eyes seeking out Futaba who now stands proud, certificate in hand. Kawakami stands off to her left, watching her with noticeable delight and frantically clapping hands. Hearing a sob from his left, he turns to regard Sojiro, now removing his glasses to wipe the tears from his face.

"She's grown up so fast," he chokes out.

"Aw come on, Boss!" Ryuji yells from behind them. "It's a happy event!"

Ann makes a cheer of agreement from behind him, sandwiched between Haru and Yusuke, both of them also looking equally close to tears.

It was surreal, seeing them all here, Ann having cancelled a huge shoot just to be sure she didn't miss it and Haru closing up shop for the entire weekend. They'd all been sure to arrive early too, to ensure the best possible view of their honorary little sister graduating at last. It felt right. 

Having already left the stage and ascended the stairs, Futaba reaches them with a bounce in her step, thrusting her certificate into Sojiro's trembling hands.

"I levelled up! I'm officially no longer a noob!" she yells out, being met with laughter and a "whoop" of agreement from Ryuji.

Makoto buries her face in Akira's neck, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Akira grins. "You really did level up Futaba, you really did."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at v-elvetrooms.tumblr.com if you'd like to suggest fic ideas or just chat!


End file.
